


Let me follow you (wherever you go)

by septnanis



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dating, Drabble Collection, Drama, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Death in one chapter, Marriage, Married Couple, Post-Canon, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 19:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 15,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septnanis/pseuds/septnanis
Summary: 30 random drabbles.All chapters with mature content are marked at the beginning.Chapter 16 has discussion of major character death.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

He didn’t arrive on the big bridge in San Fransokyo like the last time, but what seemed to be in front of a train station, people bustling about, paying him no mind.

When looked down he saw his clothes had changed, due to Donald’s magic.The red sweatshirt and baggy pants looked like his usual clothes but more casual and felt more cozy.

He hurried down the steps until he reached the street, looking around at the vehicles and people racing by, his mouth slightly open in awe. Sora had been dying to see the city since the last time they had been there but there’d been no time.

Despite the noise of people and vehicles the loud sound of an engine revving drew his attention and Sora’s face heated when he saw where it came from.

On the side of the street were several cars were parked, stood a shiny black motorcycle and sitting on it, looking like he’d just walked out of one of the magazines Kairi liked to flip through was Riku.

The black pants made his legs look even longer than usual, the gray hood of the sweatshirt gave his silver hair an extra shine and the black leather jacket and sunglasses he wore was making Sora’s stomach do flip flops. Not to mention the smile, that one that made Sora’s palms sweaty.

Sora rushed over to him, his smile so wide it almost hurt. “Hey! Uhm, think I could get a ride?” Riku looked amused and bent over to pick up two helmets. He handed one to Sora and put the other on.

He revved the engine again when Sora climbed on behind him, tucking Riku’s bag between them and wrapped his arms around his waist. “So you just let guys get on, no questions asked?”

Riku laughed and before he drove them off he looked back and said, “Only the really cute ones.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora takes a minute to look at Riku.

Sora always knew Riku was going to be tall, but he’d always kinda hoped he’d get to be just as tall as Riku was. He wasn’t. Having reached his full height he could stand eye level with Riku but only when standing on his tip toes.

They were in the bathroom and Riku was washing his face. Sora had sped his way through his nighttime ritual so now he stood leaning against the counter, watching Riku.

He knew most of the scars on Riku’s body, even if they didn’t stand out much on his pale skin, with the exception of the largest of his scars, the one of his side that Xemnas had given him. It took up most of the side of Riku’s waist and always looked a little painful.

Without much thought, Sora reached over and brushed his fingers over the skin, which looked a little bumpy and textured but felt smooth. Riku jumped just a little and stood upright to look at him, face still wet.

“What did I tell you about fondling me while I’m washing up?” Riku asked him with a grin.

Sora grinned back. “That I should do it whenever I get the chance?”

Riku laughed and grabbed a towel, patting his face dry. The tips of his bangs were wet which made his hair look a little gray instead of silver at the ends. Sora dared a little more and ran a gentle hand over the scar tissue.

“Does it hurt?” Sora asked, a little sad but also highly entertained at Riku’s abs contracting at his touch.

Riku shook his head and wrapped one arm around Sora’s shoulders. “It’s pretty numb to be honest, it doesn’t flare up like my wrist. I can still feel fingers poking me, though.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Sora’s forehead.

Sora leaned up into it and hummed, his eyes slipping shut. “Sorry I poked you, I just wondered.”

“It’s not like you’ve never touched it,” Riku said. Sora smirked.

“Yeah but I don’t think I’ve ever really taken the time to look at it,” Sora bemoaned and lay his hand flat against. “I hate that that you got hurt so bad because of me.”

Riku used the arm he had wrapped around Sora to pull him even closer. “I got hurt because of Xemnas, not you.”

“He was a jerk, huh,” Sora said, lifting his hands to run his fingertips ovet the scar. Riku nodded.

“He kinda was,” Riku agreed.

Sora squirmed in Riku’s hold and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Least you’re still squishy when I hug you.” One thing Riku was certainly not was squishy but if it made Sora happy to call him that he didn’t mind too much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku's favourite time of day with his favourite person.

The room was bathed in that half light that creeped in just before dawn and Sora was awake. Not because of the light, but because something had stirred him out of sleep. Sure enough, Sora looked to the side and saw the indentation on the bed where Riku had been sleeping and put his hands on the rumpled sheets. Still warm so he couldn’t have gone far.

Before Sora could roll over and go back to sleep a loud snort pulled his attention to the other end of the room. It was probably Hayner. The entire room was a haphazard throw together of futons and mattresses, pillows and blankets and all his friends strewn everywhere.

Sora sighed and flipped the covers off, yawning as he stood. He tiptoed his way through the room, trying to not step on any of his friends or wake them. When he reached the door he saw Kairi’s toes sticking out from under the blanket, twitching a little in the cool morning air. He leaned down and tugged the blanket to cover them.

With a smile he left the room and down the hall. In the distance he saw a familiar figure sitting cross legged on the porch. Sora closed that distance until his feet creaked on the porch floorboards.

Riku didn’t turn, just sat there looking stately and rumpled at the same time. Sora loved how effortlessly he did that, so much that his insides squirmed a little and he felt compelled to crouch down and wrap an arm around Riku’s shoulders.

Of course, Riku didn’t jump or startle, probably knew it was him before Sora even set foot on the porch. “Sorry to wake you,” Riku said, still looking out at the horizon. Sora could hear the first chirps of morning birdsong and his heart fluttered.

“No, you’re not,” Sora said with a smirk and leaned in to press a lazy kiss to the round little bump of portruding bone that Sora loved. He rubbed his nose in the indent between Riku’s ear and his hair and hummed. “It is way too early for you to be a romantic, Riku.”

Riku responded with a shrug and a grin. He lifted his arm dutifully when Sora sat down on his hip so he could lay on his side, his head on Riku’s thigh. “It’s my favorite time of day,” Riku said, draping his arm over Sora, their fingers entwining lazily.

Sora nodded and moved to get more comfortable.

For a little while, they sat quietly. Everything around them was that special quiet that happened before the sounds of life began all at once. Just the breeze rustling through the leaves of trees and the birdsong. Behind them, the sound of their friends sleeping, safe and happy just like they were supposed to be always.

Right before Sora’s eyes slipped shut, he felt Riku squeeze his fingers.

“There it is,” Riku said and chuckled quietly when Sora sat up. He moved his arm again and Sora burrowed into his side, his arms snaking around Riku’s waist.

The pastel blues and oranges of dawn covered them like a blanket in the cool morning air and Sora smiled and watched Riku as the other watched the world come alive.

“There it is,” Sora replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High School AU. Prom is tricky, especially when you're in love with your best friend and he's had too many baseballs to the head to notice.

Sora plopped down next to Riku. They were both still in full battle gear, Sora in his cheer training outfit and Riku in his sweatpants and old baseball jersey. A baseball cap sat on Riku’s head, his silver hair tucked into the hole at the back, a few whisps peeking out from underneath the crimson red of his cap.

“May I help you?” Riku asked when Sora stuck his leg out and set it on Riku’s knee.

“I think I pulled my hamstring,” Sora complained, wiggling his foot as if to signify that Riku should do something about it and prompto. Riku turned his head to give an unimpressed look.

Sora knew he was an opportunist when he gave Riku the best, biggest puppy eyes he could manage.

“You should see the nurse about that,” Riku reprimanded him but took his leg in a firm grasp and started to gently massage. Sora yelped a few times until the muscles started to relax and the pain mellowed down to a dull ache.

Sora pulled his leg back and both knees to his chest. “Sooo... I take it half our year has already asked you to prom?” Sora noticed Riku’s shoulders tense but they always did that when this kind of thing came up.

“Maybe,” Riku replied, not looking at him,

What did that mean? Did it mean someone had asked him? Had he said no? Had he said yes?! Sora couldn’t decide which option was worse.

Riku’s shoulders were still tense when he stood, grabbed his bag and turned to Sora. “I’m gonna head out, I want a shower and I’ve got a ton of homework.”

_I want you to go to prom with me_, Sora thought and was suddenly overtaken with a burst of courage and confidence. Maybe he’d say yes! They’d look so good together. Their moms would be over the moon. He was just going to ask him!

“Besides,” Riku said just as Sora was opening his mouth. “Prom’s kinda dumb anyway, isn’t it?”

The confidence and courage in Sora dropped like led and he felt a knot in his stomach and a lump in his throat. He felt humiliated, and he hadn’t even been rejected.

Riku didn’t seem to notice and gave him a smile that made him look so gorgeous and Sora wanted to punch him.

“I’ll see you later, okay? Put some ice on your hamstring and go see the nurse,” Riku said and Sora watched him walk away.

If Riku noticed Sora didn’t reply, he didn’t show it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature! 
> 
> Sora tries to get Riku back into bed. It's not that difficult.

“What are you doing?” Sora asked from when he was lounging on their bed. Hair tussled, no clothes on and still looking flushed from what they’d just gotten up to, it was hard for Riku to walk away from him. But he’d unfortunately grown into the sort of man who believed that spending a day in bed was a day wasted, much to Sora’s chagrin. Still, the other man had managed to keep him there until well after a reasonable hour, so Riku was impressed. The wonders of his husband’s body and blue eyes still worked like a charm on him.

“Getting up,” Riku replied, without looking at him. Sora snorted and pointed at him.

“No, I mean this,” He gestured vaguely at the sheet Riku had wrapped around himself. Sora had always been unabashed about being naked, but Riku not so much. Even when it was just the two of them. Riku wasn’t ashamed of his body, he just didn’t think it needed to be on display. “You acting like you used to when we first started fooling around, sneaking out of my room like everybody didn’t already know what we were up to.”

Riku shook his head and pulled the sheet a little closer around him. “I just… what if someone walks in?” He asked.

Sora widened his eyes comically and put a hand to his chest, Riku knew automatically he was about to be teased. “Oh no, we just… we can’t have that!” Riku rolled his eyes as Sora moved from his comfortable position in their bed up onto his hands and knees. From where he stood the view was excellent for Riku, his short of stature but perfectly filled out husband crawling on his hands and knees towards him. “Come here,” Sora said in a low voice, crooking his finger at Riku, who shuffled over to the bed with what could have been called a pout but he’d deny vehemently.

A hand curled into the sheet and Riku didn’t try very hard to keep it from being pulled away. “I really don’t see what the big deal is, Riku,” Sora began, not breaking eye contact as he pulled the sheet further down until Riku’s upper body was exposed. “Maybe you should let me have another look so I can make an informed decision whether or not this sheet is necessary.”

Riku laughed out loud when Sora tugged it down a little harder until he was completely bare and looked at him like he was appraising a statue or a piece of art, head tilting to the side. He hummed and poked and prodded Riku’s stomach and hip and giggled when Riku slapped his hands away when fingers slipped between his thighs. “You’re such a goof,” Riku said, not minding being naked anymore when Sora’s hands stopped prodding and came to rest on his hips in that firm and gentle way he did. Riku leaned down and kissed him. “This isn’t going to get me back into bed, you kn—“ The word broke off into a gasp when he felt Sora’s hand trail from his hip in between his legs and squeeze with just the right amount of pressure for Riku to see a few stars.

He could feel Sora’s smirk against his jawline as the other nosed and kissed his way upwards, as his hands became more daring but no less gentle. “But what if someone walks in?” Sora asked in that low voice again, that should’ve been goofy as the rest of him but just turned Riku on like nobody’s business.

“Fuck it,” Riku replied, kicked the sheet to the floor and decided to give Sora at least another fifteen minutes in between the other sheets. Twenty, if he was lucky. He usually was.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's difficult to let go of the past when it looks back at you in the mirror.

“Do you think I look like him,” Riku’s words were muffled a bit. He sat on the floor with Sora behind him, one of his husband’s legs hanging casually over his shoulder, Riku leaning his cheek against a warm, tanned knee.

Sora hummed as he continued to braid Riku’s long hair from his spor on the bed behind Riku, his fingers deftly moving through the silver strands like they did every morning. “Him?” He asked.

“Never mind,” Riku replied, shaking his head. This seemed to rouse Sora from his concentration and he scooted up closer, the weight of his hips pressed up against Riku’s shoulders.

“Yeah right,” Sora said with a grin and a hand appeared in Riku’s line of sight. Riku handed over the hairtie he was holding. “Look like him? Who’s him?”

Riku attempted to pull away but Sora gave his braid a little tug to keep him from escaping. He sighed and hated himself for saying those things out loud. Sora never let him get away with it. “Xehanort. Ansem. I don’t know, all the silver haired villains we’ve had the fortune to come across.”

It was silent for a few seconds before Sora hummed again, one hand laying his long braid over his shoulder. Once it was properly placed the hand slid down his chest to rest just below his pectorals, the other hand joining it swiftly. With a sigh of his own, Sora used the position of his hands to pull the other back so they could look at each other.

Teal eyes met blue and Sora smiled down at him. “You look like Riku,” Sora leaned down and pressed their noses together. “My Riku,” he pressed a tiny kiss to the side of his nose. “All six foot something, legs that go on forever, shoulders like a bookcase, gets the hiccups when he laughs too hard, really great with kids even though he doesn’t think he is, I can go on if you like...”

Riku’s face was burning and he shook it, feeling unbearably shy.

“You look like you, nobody else,” Sora said and punctuated it with another kiss. “Besides, you’re missing the yellow eyes. I can make ‘em turn pink if you gimme ten minutes..!” Sora’s sentence ended abruptly in a shout when Riku reached up and began tickling him mercilessly.

The sound of Sora laughing and avoiding any mirrors would keep his mind off it for long enough.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature!
> 
> Riku sends Sora nudies.

For someone who looked the way he did Riku was surprisingly shy. Which was why the picture he’d sent Sora via the Gummiphone surprised Sora. Riku usually sent him scenic pictures of places he’d go or funny things he’d seen, but very rarely of himself and never in the state of dress in the picture Sora was staring at with wide eyes.

Or rather, state of undress. In the picture Riku stood before their bathroom mirror, eyes downcast at his phone while he took the picture. He was clearly not wearing anything, but the most Sora could see was down to the dipping lines of his pelvis, just a hint of gunmetal grey hair that started sparsely under his navel and thickened the lower it crept. Riku’s body was incredible. Peak human condition really, and Sora knew he put in more effort than Sora thought plausible for a human being to be as fit as he was.

Unable to stop himself, Sora lifted one hand and touched the screen. The small image of Riku didn’t move when his fingertips touched the pixelated version of his nearly triangular upper body. The real Riku would have inhaled sharply, laughed a little breathlessly and wrap his arms around Sora. Riku had always been bigger than him, but somewhere along the way it was like Riku had gotten a boot in the ass and by now he could rest his chin on Sora’s head without bending over and Sora could lay his entire head on his shoulder comfortably.

Clearly, Riku had just finished working out, or training, or sparring or whatever it was he’d done to make his muscles even more pronounced than they usually were. Sora’s legs started to get restless the longer he stared at his best friend’s insanely good looking body. He pressed a button and switched over to his messages.

**Sora: Do you MIND**

Only half a minute later Riku replied, and wasn’t that something, Riku usually took half a day to reply.

**Riku: Don’t know what you mean.**

Sora stuck his tongue out at his phone as if Riku were actually there in the room with him. He sighed and started to type again.

**Sora: Boo Riku, you can’t send me this! You look really sexy and I can’t do anything about it**

He actually could, Donald and Goofy were out taking care of business. Sora had stayed behind because of a headache but he was suddenly feeling much better. Still, they could be back at any moment, and he was a grown man, not a teenager trying to get things done in under five minutes before his surrogate father figures came back and tried to kill him with embarrassment.

**Riku: You’ll be okay. Should tide you over till you come home :)**

Sora flipped through his phone so he could look at the picture again, and besides being turned on now he just really missed Riku. He thumbed through his phone again and pressed Riku’s number. After a few short rings it picked up. On the screen Riku looked a little surprised but amused, his upper body now covered with a sleeveless white shirt. “You okay?” Riku asked, his image shaking a bit as he walked around.

Sora smiled a little. “Just missed you,” He lamented. “And you sending me sexy pictures isn’t helping. It’s been so long…”

Riku laughed out loud and Sora thought he was quite possibly the best looking person he’d ever seen. “It’s been four days, Sora. You were the one who said I should put more effort into our, what did you call it… long distance intimacy.”

“And you thought I meant for you to send me nudies?”

Riku laughed again, so hard he almost dropped his phone. “Nudies?”

“I think that’s what Kairi calls them!” Sora cried out and sat up. This wasn’t fair, not only did he have a sexy picture of Riku but no Riku himself and he was being teased. He and Riku had been together for years but they’d never really done anything like this. It wasn’t really until the last year or so that they were putting conscientious effort into their sex life. Before it was just came as you are, do it whenever there was a chance and hope the next time would be sooner than later. “You look so heavy…” Sora said wistfully but Riku raised an eyebrow. “Not like that! Just… strong! I miss how it feels when we’re together and how heavy you are on me, it makes me feel safe.”

Riku’s smirk and raised eyebrow softened into a small that made Sora’s heart flutter. “Why don’t you get home as soon as possible and I’ll make you feel safe for as long as you want.”

With a pleased little hum, Sora wiggled in his bunk and smiled at his best friend. “Okay!” In the distance he heard Donald and Goofy’s voices and grinned. “By the way, I’m putting this picture on Kingstagram,” The sight of Riku’s face dropping into one of pure fear felt like satisfactory revenge. “Bye, Riku!”

He hung up and smirked. He’d be getting an earful later, but it didn’t matter. He wouldn’t actually be posting the picture on Kingstagram, but Sora definitely had a new screensaver.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Implied mature!
> 
> Riku's 9 to 5. Sort of.

**6 am**

The alarm buzzed three times in Riku’s ear before he reached over to shut it off. Next to him Sora snuffled in his sleep and rolled over, away from Riku, who he apparently subconsciously blamed for the noise. Riku grimaced at the alarm and rolled over onto his back. He opened and closed his eyes a few times before forcing them open one last time to make sure he didn’t fall back asleep.

With a sigh he rolled over once more and pressed a lazy kiss to the warm juncture where Sora’s jaw met his ear, the soft patch of skin that tempted to Riku to stay there and just breathe in his husband’s scent.

Sora mumbled a little something, his voice creaking with sleep before he fell back into a light snooze. Riku smiled and heaved himself out of bed.

**7 am**

“Maybe if we just tell Master Emi that we don’t need any more oranges, she’ll stop giving them to us,” Sora offered, chugging half the glass of orange juice Riku handed him. “There’s only so much juice I can drink before I go nuts.” He sat in between their rumpled sheets, his hair in such a state of disarray it brought a smile to Riku’s face.

Riku took the half empty glass from him and finished it off. “I know, but she’s so proud of them,” Riku replied and sat down on the ground at the foot of their bed, after handing Sora a hairbrush. “Plus they are really good. Just sour enough.” He closed his eyes the moment he felt Sora run the brush through his long silver hair. He worked diligently to brush and braid Riku’s hair, an agreement they made when Sora threw a fit about him cutting his hair off. Once the braid was done, Sora laid it neatly over his shoulder and pressed a kiss to the shell of Riku’s ear.

“All done,” Sora said, leaning back on his palms to admire Riku as he stood. “You’re such a looker.”

Riku hummed and leaned down to give him one more kiss, tasting orange juice on the wet seam of his lips. “Go shower, I’ll see you at lunch.”

**11 am**

He’d never admit it out loud but sometimes Yen Sid drove Riku up the wall. He was wise and competent but he was also obstinate and had the tendency to think he knew better based solely on the fact that he was so much older than… everyone. At twenty-four, Riku was at that horrible age where he was adult long enough for people to expect him to be responsible, wise and in control at all times. But at the same time, he was too young to have enough life experience, he’d only been a master for eight years which was obviously nothing compared to the decades of experience the other masters had, the list went on.

“Sixteen is too young,” Riku said again, trying not to grit his teeth.

“You were sixteen, if I remember correctly, Riku,” Yen Sid replied, waving a nonchalant hand.

“Yes, and I was too young,” He shot back, starting to feel his hackles rise even more. He’d been too young to do the Mark, and he’d been damned if other young people didn’t get the chance to explore their full potential before getting thrown headfirst into a difficult examination. He’d almost lost Sora during his own Mark, he never wanted anyone to have to go through that.

When Yen Sid opened his mouth again, Riku sighed. He’d probably miss lunch with Sora at this rate.

**14 pm**

The door of his office creaked open and Riku was just a second away from reprimanding whoever walked in without knocking until Sora’s face appeared. “I brought you a snack,” Sora whispered, smiling brightly.

“You don’t have to whisper,” Riku replied with an exaggerated whisper of his own. Taking this as a signal, Sora strode into his office and shut the door behind him.

“So, what first… snack and then cuddle?” Sora asked, looking quite serious and business like. “Or cuddle and then snack? You look like you could use a cuddle.”

Riku shook his head and smiled with disbelief. For all that Sora made it sound silly, he still managed to make Riku’s heart feel a little lighter. The discussion with Yen Sid had gone on for what felt like hours, before he managed to cut it short and tell him they’d continue the discussion another time as they seemed to be heading nowhere near a decision. Riku had spent a good fifteen minutes in the Gummiship with his eyes shut, trying to get his emotions under control, before flying back to Radiant Garden.

He held his arms out to Sora, who found his way there easily. Whatever snack he’d brought with him, it smelled home made and it smelled delicious. Still, nothing got him out of a bad mood quite as well as five minutes of undivided attention from the brightest person he knew.

**18 pm**

“… I’m a terrible husband,” Riku said when Sora walked into the kitchen. “I warmed up leftovers from last night.”

Sora laughed and walked over to their dinner table, kneeling down to sit and wait as Riku laid the rest of the table. He set down utensils and a pitcher of water before sitting down himself. His braid had come a little loose throughout the day and he smiled when Sora reached over to run his fingertips over the loosened, silver strands.

“Don’t worry, I’ll forgive you,” Sora replied, holding out his bowl so Riku could fill it with rice. “Besides, thank you, you’re a pretty decent husband the rest of the time, so I think the occasional misstep can be overlooked.”

Riku leaned over and took the pitcher of water, filling both their cups. “That’s a relief,” He replied with a grin. “I’d hate to go down in history as the man whose marriage failed because he was a kitchen disaster… mmm, even warmed up this sauce is amazing, how do you even get it to taste this good?”

Sora beamed at him, and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. “Make it with the person you want to enjoy it in mind, of course.”

**21 pm**

Riku stretched his arms above his head, a pleasant ache already forming in his muscles as he made his way from the training halls to their apartment. He could have showered at the halls, but he preferred his own shower and the possibility of Sora being willing to join him. Sure enough, when he walked into their bedroom, Sora was already half undressed, folding his clothes over a chair.

“There you are,” Sora said and Riku smiled as a greeting. “Someone’s got perfect timing.” The tone was light and teasing and it made Riku reach down to pull his own shirt off.

“Don’t know what you mean,” Riku said, walking past Sora to enter their bathroom, his shirt going straight into the hamper. He then hooked his fingers in his pants and pulled them down until they passed his hips and slid down to the floor. Before he could lean down to pick them up, Sora knelt down in front of him.

“I’ve got it,” Sora said, grinning up at Riku. “And you know exactly what I mean.”

Sora’s next move had him gripping the edge of the sink, and he was very glad he’d decided to wait to take his shower.

**23 pm**

“… so Master Caelum decided that each Keychain must possess a small piece of a wielder’s heart in order to reach its full potential,” Sora read from his book, Riku half dozing on the pillow beside him. “It’s really interesting stuff, I can’t wait to start putting it into practice.”

Riku nodded and reached out a hand, running his fingertips over the smooth skin Sora’s thigh. “I wanna be there when you make your first one,” Riku said in a sleepy voice. He really did. Sora had spent years trying to figure out what he wanted to do, and lately he’d been fascinated with Keychain forging. Surprisingly he soaked up the theory behind it like a sponge and Riku could fall asleep to Sora reading from his book.

“I hope I’ll be good at it,” Sora said in an almost shy voice. Riku watched him mark his page and set his book carefully on the bedside table.

“No hope necessary,” Riku said, lifting on arm so Sora could put himself there like he did every night. “I know you will be.”

Sora clicked off the light and put himself there like he did every night, the firm, comfortable weight of his body, the masculine, clean scent of his skin, the trusted and beloved feeling of his heart beating and his breath slowing down lulled Riku into a light doze.

“Guess we’ll see how it goes tomorrow,” Sora mumbled sleepily, already half asleep so quickly after lying down.

Riku hummed, and he could still see Sora in the dark.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku and being in love.

Riku’s hands feel broad and strong against the narrow expanse of Sora’s back. He longs to pull him closer but Sora’s already as close as he can be, warm weight, hard and soft at the same time, smelling like clean cotton and soap and sweat, that one of a kind smell that could have told Riku it was undoubtably Sora even if he was blind and deaf and had lost all feeling in his hands.

Riku felt Sora’s chest expand his own and deflate with a sigh, a hiccup of a giggle against Riku’s jaw that made his mouth move into a smile without hesitation.

Sora said his name and Riku put his face in that safe place of Sora’s neck and shoulder. Riku loved him so much, so, so much because Sora was good, every fiber of him, even his darker and weaker parts, the sum of them bright and beautiful. He loved him desperately, like a surviving urge, loved him easily, like a person he’d known forever and knew like he knew himself.

“Ahh, Riku,” Sora mumbled into Riku’s hair. “I guess you missed me, huh?”

Riku anchors his hand on the small of Sora’s back, looks down at how Sora is on his tiptoes like it’s something wonderful, and he still feels strong. He doesn’t say it, just feels it rushing through him.

Before Sora can kiss him, the way he always does when they’ve missed each other, Riku smiles and loves him more than he did a minute ago.

“Sure,” he said like it’s nothing.

It’s everything.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody likes giving speeches, but Sora makes it worthwhile.

“… I sound ridiculous,” Riku sighed, and dropped the piece of paper he was holding.

Sora, who sat dutifully on the edge of their bed, naked as the day he was born, huffed and leaned over to pick it up. “Will you stop! You sounded fine!”

Riku, not as naked as Sora was, turned to look at his husband and held his hands up. “Fine isn’t good enough for seven hundred guests, a good chunk of them are royal… I’m going to embarrass myself. You know…” He faltered for a minute, reaching up to tug on a silver lock of hair, like he did when he was truly nervous. The way his chin lowered and he looked down at the floor had Sora up off the bed quick as can be and over to his side.

“Know what, Riku?” Sora asked, putting his hands on Riku’s forearms soothingly. He leaned in so their faces we’re close together. “What do I know, hmm?”

In a moment of pure vulnerability he only ever really showed with Sora and even then it was rare, Riku pressed his face to Sora’s and let a shaky breath go. “You know I hate speaking to big groups of people, and…” Riku trailed off again and Sora felt genuinely worried. Sora nudged Riku’s nose with his own, humming a little to spur him back into talking.

“Finish your sentences, Riku,” Sora said in a firm tone he didn’t use often and only when necessary. “You were the youngest person to ever be made Master in history. You’ve been a Master for twenty years. That deserves to be celebrated.”

Riku leaned back and laughed, a little sardonic.

“That Mark of Mastery almost got you stuck in Darkness,” Riku huffed and curled his fingers into chestnut brown hair, Sora’s cheeks and jaw warm against his hands. “If I hadn’t been so desperate for validation…”

Sora pulled back sharply. “If you think I’m going to stand here and listen to you talk down to yourself and second guess something that happened twenty years ago you’ve got another thing coming,” Sora said. “Forget the speech. Look at me and tell me what being a Master means.” Riku opened his mouth, clearly to protest but Sora cut him off. “Do it.”

Because he’d never been able to tell Sora no when he wanted something, Riku shut his eyes and took a deep breath. Without opening them, he spoke. “Protecting what’s precious. Not just to me anymore, but to everyone. Being ruthless but compassionate. Finding the good in Darkness and bringing it into the Light. I’m a Master because… I’ve Sought the Darkness and Guarded the Light. I have both in my heart and will wield it to do what’s right.”

When Riku opened his eyes he looked down at Sora’s face, whose eyes were closed. He cleared his throat and summer sky blue eyes opened slowly, swimming with emotion. “Ah, see?” Sora said, and Riku felt his face flush. “Who needs a speech when you can speak from your heart? When you’re up there,” Sora said and he leaned up to press a kiss to Riku’s mouth that made his breath catch. “I’ll stand front and center, all you have to do is look at me and do what you just did.”

Riku leaned down and kissed Sora in return, feeling rather helplessly in love with the person he’d been with since he was seventeen years old. “Are you going dressed like this?”

Sora turned his head and looked down at his own lack of clothing and burst into laughter. “I mean, I could!”

“No,” Riku shook his head and wrapped both arms around his best friend and pressed him up against his own body. “This is just for me, like I’m just for you.”

Sora laughed again and wiggled in his embrace, kicking his feet when Riku lifted him off the ground. “Wear your purple coat, Master Riku, that one is so much fun to peel you out of so I can see tonight what’s just for me.”

They both laughed again, the speech that had fallen to the floor again went forgotten.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature!
> 
> Sora and tall glasses of water.

Sora leaned down and pressed his mouth to the indent of Riku’s neck and shoulder. The skin was warm and soft, the ends of his silver hair tickling Sora’s cheek. Riku moved in his sleep, waking slowly from the contact and mumbling a few unintelligible words.

“Master Eiko called you a tall glass of water,” Sora said with a bemused voice, smiling when Riku hummed in reply. With his husband still half asleep, Sora took a moment to look at him. He looked at Riku all the time, but seeing him nearly every day with a few exceptions since he was two years old had taken the novelty out of it.

His eyes ran over his short silver hair, a little messy against his high cheekbones and long neck. His ears stuck out from his hair, something that greatly aggravated Riku but always pleased Sora, they were so /cute/. His long neck sloped into broad shoulders and Sora ran a hand over them. Down they went into a wide expanse of back, dotted here and there with birthmarks, scars and the faint lines of his dream eater symbol. His fingertips trailed down Riku’s pale skin until they reached an edge of fabric, the black shorts he always wore, tightly hugging his hips and ass.

And then his legs. His _legs_.

They were easily Sora’s favourite part about him. So long and muscled, so unlike Sora’s own. Sora had skinny, straight legs. Riku’s legs had an endless line of curves to them, from his thicker thighs to his knees into his shapely calves, pale skin dusted with fine, silver hair. As Sora ran his fingers over the back of Riku’s thighs he felt the man stir. Sora watched his arms wrap tighter around the pillow he was holding, his hips moving just so that Sora felt a little flip in his stomach.

A few seconds later Riku rolled over and Sora lifted his hand and let it rest on the front of Riku’s thigh once he was turned over.

“What are you up to?” Riku asked, his voice a little rough with sleep and had Sora really just taken for granted how sexy he was? Sure, there were dark circles under his eyes and there was a red crease from the pillow on his face but he was pretty sure all Riku had to do was ask for anything he wanted with that half shuttered seaglass gaze and Sora would hop to it without question.

“Nothing,” Sora lied. He was full of intent when he slid one leg over Riku’s hips and sat in his lap first before leaning down so their upper bodies were pressed together. Riku hummed again, pulling one arm underneath the pillow to lay it on the small of Sora’s back, hand slipping up underneath his shirt. “You’re really tall, Riku.”

Riku gave him a quizzical look. “I guess? I know people who are taller, though.”

Sora laid his head down on Riku’s collarbone. Like this, it didn’t seem like Riku was a good head taller than him, but Sora was still so incredibly aware, now that someone else had pointed it out. “You’re much taller than I am. I like it.”

Riku’s hand ran up and down his back before dipping down to tease at the edge of Sora’s pants, the tightened belt keeping his fingers from wandering in too far. Still, with the sudden acknowledgment of his husband’s height and the warm way he looked at Sora he felt like he wasn’t a person anymore, just a vessel full of fire and electricity. “I spent my entire teenage years wishing I’d get to be just as tall as you, but I just realised I like it now… how you’re bigger than I am. Love it, love how good it makes me feel…”

Like he’d flipped a switch, their places suddenly tilted and changed and Sora was on his back and covered in Riku’s body, his gaze gone from warm to hot when blue met teal. He snaked his hands up along Riku’s face and into his hair.

“Tall glass of water, huh?” Riku asked, leaning down to kiss Sora’s jaw, his fingers sleepily trying to undo the belt that had been keeping him at bay so far. “That’s the silliest thing I’ve ever heard.”

Maybe, but the sentiment was correct nevertheless. Sora opened his thighs and let Riku fall between them like a long river in between the rocks. Their hands moved like water to remove whatever was between them that kept them from slotting together like puzzle pieces, an immaculate fit that Sora was sure they were made to be. When they were both bare and pressed together Sora laughed and pressed his forehead to Riku’s.

“Come on,” He said, and ran one hand as far down as he could go, so much of him to feel. “I’m thirsty.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharing is caring, even when it's just chicken and rice.

Sora sets dinner down in front of Riku and frowns at how dark the dark circles under his eyes are.

“Early night for you,” Sora says and it’s not a question, nor is it an invitation for a discussion. “All I could get was chicken and rice.”

Riku shrugs and digs right in. He’s become a comfort eater in the past few years. Sometimes Sora will catch a pound or two on his waist that Riku would hate if he noticed but Sora loved to dig his hands in. One mission was all it took and it was gone, but Sora enjoyed it while it lasted.

Sora watches his best friend eat for a few moments before he slides an arm over his shoulder. “You look like something bad warmed over, Riku,” Sora chides him.

Once he swallows a mouth full of rice Riku responds. “Good thing you love me enough to look past my harrowed appearance,” He says in an almost shy voice, like they haven’t been together for a while now.

“I do,” Sora says, his adoration for the other warming him like clouds parting and the sun coming out. “I love you very much.” He leans over and presses a fond kiss to the bared shell of Riku’s ear, ghostly colored hair tickling his nose and lips. “So much.” He mumbles like a secret and grins when he feels Riku’s skin heat up in a blush.

“I guess an early night couldn’t hurt,” Riku admits and continues eating.

Sora’s eyes practically close with how fond he is of this man, profoundly so. “I’ll join you,” he promises and intends to.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora tries to convince Kairi Riku gives really great hugs.

“You don’t understand, Kairi,” Sora moans, looking forlorn. “Suddenly he likes to give me hugs and put his hand on my shoulder and his arm around my shoulder.”

Kairi hums dismissively at him, paging through a book. “This is a bad thing?”

“Yes!” Sora explodes and Kairi jumps and nearly drops the book.

“Honestly, Sora!” She says and gives him a pretty decent whack with the book. “You’re being so dramatic! Be glad Riku finally feels comfortable enough to be affectionate with us. It only took him years.”

Sora sighs, dramatically because so there Kairi, and throws his hands in the air. “If you got a proper hug from him you’d know exactly what I mea... uh, hi Riku!” He shouts when their currect topic of conversation walks in the room.

He looks great, in all black, dressed casually because he was taking some time off. Not that it really matters, Riku manages to look good no matter what he’s wearing.

Kairi suddenly gets a look in her eye that promises mischief. “Hi, Riku!” She says and jumps up from her seat. The easy going smile he gives her makes Sora a little weak in the knees and just a little jealous.

“Uh, hi Kairi,” Riku responds and stops as she comes towards him. He chokes a little when Kairi gives him a sweet smile and holds her arms open in the universal non verbal way to ask for a hug.

And Sora almost puts a hand to his forehead when Riku obliges, broad shoulders and arms nearly engulfing Kairi’s slight body.

After a few agonizing moments they pull away from each other and Kairi actually has the audacity to sigh a little. She turns to Sora and giggles.

“Okay, I see what you mean!” She says, picks up her book and skedaddles, leaving Riku looking befuddled and Sora with the wreckage.

Riku turns to Sora. “Do I want to know?”

Sora shakes his head because he knows he’ll never hear the end of it. He also knows he wants a hug of his own now so he gets up and does just that.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College AU and implied mature!
> 
> Sora wears glasses. Riku thinks it's pretty cool.

“Sorry, I’m late but I think my professor is actually psychotic and made me...” Riku’s voice trails off when Sora turns towards him.

“Made you what?” Sora asks with a grin. “Nothing illegal, I hope.”

Riku has seen Sora in a multitude of ways after so many weeks of dating, but it’s the first time he’s seen with a pair of stylish glasses on. He swallows.

“You’re ah,” Riku starts and feels a little foolish for feeling this way but Sora has been making his stomach flip since the day he met him. “Wearing glasses.”

Riku’s statement has the opposite effect. Sora reaches up and snatches the glasses off his face, his cheeks coloring. Riku misses them already.

“Forgot I had them on,” Sora says. He looks a little dazed, his eyes clearly readjusting. Riku has no earthly idea why he would ever want to take them off. He looked so adorable with them on, soft cheeks pressing into the rims when he smiled at Riku. “Sorry!”

Riku shakes his head and holds up a hand. “No, no, I just didn’t you wore them. Please, put them back on.” He realises how it sounds but he’s pleased nevertheless when Sora slips them back on his face, freckled cheeks pushing them up a bit when he smiles.

“You should’ve seen me in high school,” Sora says. “Glasses and braces, I got teased enough.” He’s grinning but there’s a glint that makes Riku draw another conclusion. Sora says teasing but he means bullying. Somebody got it into their head to bully this sweet guy for wearing glasses.

“I’d really like to kiss you,” Riku says. And hug him and hold him and take a picture of Sora in his glasses so he can see him whenever he wants. Sora laughs and leans up a bit.

“Of course,” He says and giggles as Riku leans down. “But you should’ve asked before I put these back on.”

Riku closes the distance between them and kisses him, their lips locked chastely before deepening. Riku takes care to touch his tongue along the straight line of Sora’s teeth, imagining how adorable he must’ve been with braces, his wide smile glinting. If Riku had been at the same high school as him he would’ve had the world’s biggest crush.

Sora melts easily into Riku’s arms, that wrap around him and hold him close as they kiss. When he pulls away they both laugh breathlessly. Sora’s glasses are a little askew, and he reaches up a hand to straighten them.

A few weeks into dating is too early to say he’s in love, but Riku can feel himself falling so fast.

“I know we were gonna go for coffee,” Sora says, taking Riku’s hands in his own. “But maybe we can go to my dorm. My roommate’s out of town and well...” He waggles his eyebrow in a way that should be funny but just turns Riku on. “I’ll keep them on.” Sora says and touches the rim of his glasses with a fingertip.

Riku groans and lets himself be led to Sora’s dormroom, heart racing.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature!
> 
> Riku casts confusion on Sora via his hair.

The moment Sora sees Riku walk into the room he does two things that make Sora bite his lip. Namely, take his shirt off and then roll his hair up and secure it in a bun.

“Hey, sweetheart...” Riku mutters and leans down to give him a standard, absent minded hello kiss on his temple. Sora watches him walk into their closet, humming a tune in his low baritone. He takes a minute to look Riku over. While Riku has possibly the finest legs Sora’s ever seen, it’s not until his eyes get waist level that he starts getting really interested. Riku’s wait is tapered, to a degree where Sora can almost fit both hands around it, before curving up sharply into a broad chest and even broader shoulders, making him seem almost like an upside down triangle. Sora knows Riku works hard to keep the shape, and appreciates it from afar as much as he can.

His side still bears scar tissue, slightly different coloured than the rest of him. His back is dotted with birthmarks, making the Dream eater sigil carved in fine lines into the skin seem almost like someone had drawn a constellation on Riku’s back. Some of the muscles flex underneath the skin as Riku reaches up to grab a clean shirt from the shelf.

“Riku,” Sora says, in a determined tone. Riku however, sounds less determined and more casual.

“Sora,” He replies, turning as he pulled the shirt on. It’s dark purple and it makes Riku’s eyes look more green than blue.

Sora does what Sora’s best at and that’s getting Riku’s attention, so all he does is hold his arms out and waits for Riku to come to him. And so the other does, with a little grin. A lock of silver hair escapes the messy bun and comes to rest on a sharp cheekbone and it’s all Sora can do not to flip him over on the bed. Riku hums, kneels down by the side of the bed and puts his arms around Sora. Riku thinks he just wants a hug.

Sora doesn’t just want a hug. Well, he always wants a hug from Riku, but now he wants the hug to be a naked hug.

Riku presses up against him and Sora rests his chin on Riku’s shoulder. After a few seconds and a shift that makes Sora blush a little, Riku hums again but this time in a more intrigued manner. “Are you…” Riku leans back and looks down. Sora looks, in abold attempt at looking innocent, at the ceiling, biting his lip again. “I’ve been here three minutes, what on earth set you off?”

He should’ve been just a little offended that Riku is implying he can just get ‘set off’ like he’s still a teenager, but right now he just wants Riku to do something about it. Sora reaches up and touches the edge of Riku’s hair, a few fine strands falling loose as he does, framing Riku’s face. “You’ve got your, you know…” Riku looks at him like he clearly doesn’t know. “… your sex hair.”

Riku rolls his eyes. “My sex hair.” Coming from Riku’s mouth it does sound a little silly, but…

“You took your shirt off, too!” Sora protests. “I thought you came in here…”

“To make time?” Riku offers, already smirking like handsome villain Sora knows he is. “Go all the way? Make some babies?” He laughs when Sora swats at his head, dodging it neatly. “Fornicate?”

Sora blows air out of his mouth so hard his bangs fly straight up. “You’re murdering my hard-on. You killed all the happiness in my dick, Riku.”

Riku laughs again but puts his hand resolutely in between them, straight past the barrier of Sora’s cotton pants and takes a firm hold on his still very much alive dick. Sora sucks the air he’d blown out back just as hard and groans a little when Riku leans forward to kiss his neck. His hand moves expertly as it always does and Sora puts both arms around Riku’s neck.

“Hump?” Sora offers, blissfully closing his eyes to enjoy his husband’s good work. “Make whoopee? Shag?” Riku laughs again and Sora loves it, how it’s deep but ends a little high pitched, his lips a hot smile shaped print on his throat. “Make love?” Sora directs his face around so he can kiss him.

Riku pushes him up higher onto the bed and Sora falls on his back with a gasp. Before he can even tell his pants are gone and he’s already halfway out of his shirt.

Riku crawls up the length of his body, the messy bun leaning slightly to the side of his head. “Yes, please.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: past major character death!
> 
> Maron learns that 'you should never meet your heroes' isn't always true.

Maron couldn’t believe he had to bring the book back. He’d been told Grandmaster Riku didn’t mind when people went into his office, so long as they didn’t snoop. But Maron was still hesitant. It was Grandmaster Riku, the most well-respected Keyblade Master alive. He couldn’t just walk into his office like he owned the place, it felt wrong.

Still, Maron wasn’t about to disobey his Master’s orders, and with luck Grandmaster Riku wouldn’t even be there. He could put the book down on his desk and get out as quick as possible. When he reached the door he knocked twice, and after a few seconds of no response, Aaron delicately turned the doorknob and opened the door.

Grandmaster Riku’s office was, simply put, messy. There were books everywhere. On the desk, on the floor, in the bookcases. The books on the floor were piled up in towers, one of them even topped with a little houseplant in a messily painted pot. There was fire going in the hearth, and it cast a warm glow over the dark wood of the desk and bookcases. Much to Maron’s relief, Grandmaster Riku didn’t seem to be there. Carefully, he stepped inside and made his way around the book towers to his desk.

He fully intended to put the book down on his desk, front and center so Grandmaster Riku could see it had been returned, until Maron’s eye fell on a framed picture on the corner of the desk. In the picture was a young man, wild chestnut brown hair, bright blue eyes and glowing skin and what may be the brightest smile Maron had ever seen on a person. Maron smiled back at the picture, helplessly, and after a moment he recognised him.

Just as he was about to set the picture down the door opened suddenly, and Maron startled so much he nearly dropped it. In the door opening stood Grandmaster Riku, looking a little bemused.

“I, ah,” Maron stumbled over his words. “Grandmaster Riku, I’m sorry, I… the book…”

As he rambled on, Grandmaster Riku moved slowly into the room. The ticking sound the walking stick he had with him sounded ominous as the old man made his way to Maron’s side. As he came closer Maron was torn between taking in how he looked so close up and wondering if he was going to get a smack with his walking stick for intruding. The former won out and as the old Keyblade Master approached, Maron took in his appearance. A heavily lined face, a jawline that must have been strong and sharp long ago but a bit low hanging, but eyes that were still bright turquoise. His hair was stark white but still thick, hanging in his eyes, the white and the teal combined making his skin tone look like burnished gold.

“I, I.. Master Haita told me to bring your book back, she said you wouldn’t mind…” Maron continued to ramble, his fingers clutching the picture frame for dear life. Grandmaster Riku held a hand up and gave him a lazy smile, but did not speak. Maron wasn’t surprised, but was impressed by how he could communicate so well with just a gesture.

Everyone knew Grandmaster Riku hadn’t spoken a word since Grandmaster Sora had passed on two years ago.

Judging from the gentle way Grandmaster Riku took the picture from Maron’s desperate clutch and the way his smile turned so gentle, the young man in the picture must have been Grandmaster Sora when he was younger.

“He seems like he has a bright spirit,” Maron said and regretted it immediately, his face burning. “Had. I mean, that is.. I’m sorry.” Feeling like a fool, Maron bowed deeply and made his way to the door, bumping in to one of the book towers, and just as clumsily righting it as he made his way to the door as quick as he could.

He was nearly out the door when something happened to stop Maron his tracks.

“He does,” A voice said from behind him, one that sounded dry and out of use. “Like sunshine on water.” Maron turned.

Grandmaster Riku was looking fondly at the picture. “I keep expecting him to come through the door and start chattering my ear off,” He set the picture down and Maron felt helpless to move. No one had heard the Keyblade Master speak. Not for two years. “I thought it would be me, first,” Grandmaster Riku said. Maron put a hand to his heart, felt it quicken. He came from a world of empaths and the emotion and energy rolling off of Riku in waves was so intense it was almost tangible for him. “I woke up one morning and he was still on the other side of the bed. I knew something was wrong, he always woke up right here,” He gestured at the crook of his arm. “I leaned over and he was gone. He looked so peaceful too, like he’d fallen into the deepest, greatest sleep.”

“You must have loved Grandmaster Sora very much,” Maron said, still feeling foolish.

But Grandmaster Riku nodded, like Maron had said something sagely and wise. “All my life,” He said. “Every minute of it. I just wish I’d been able to say goodbye. He hated it whenever either of us had to go somewhere and we didn’t get a proper goodbye. He’ll give me an earful for it when I see him.”

Maron didn’t know what to say. His heart was still racing and his stomach was in knots and the whole room was a swirling mess of colors, all the emotion the Keyblade Master was feeling, looking at the bright young face of his life long beloved almost blinding.

“Thank you,” Grandmaster Riku said, finally looking up from the picture and straight at Maron. “This is always on my desk and I look at it every day, but I haven’t really looked at it like this in a long time.” He set the picture frame down. “And thank your Master for returning my book. You’d better go find her again before she starts to worry you’ve gotten lost. Or I’ve done something horrible to you.”

The anxiety in Maron’s stomach lifted somewhat and he laughed, albeit nervously. “Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.” He bowed and left, pulling the door shut.

Would anyone believe him if they told him?

It wasn’t often Riku woke to the sound of the breeze and birds. Usually it was his alarm, or someone shaking him out of bed because there was an emergency. But now he felt peaceful, drawn slowly into the waking world by just the calm sounds of the world around him.

And right where he always was, right there in a crook of his arm, head pillowed on his shoulder lay Sora. Who smiled at him once his eyes were all the way open. A bright smile, like sunshine on water. Riku leaned his face down and pressed his lips to Sora’s skin. It felt like he hadn’t in a thousand years. It felt like he had just yesterday.

Sora sighed and pressed himself even closer.

They both laughed and Sora said, “What took you so long?”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly mature for nudity.
> 
> Scars don't have to be a bad thing.

“And this...” Riku muttered, his palm flat against the starburst scar in the midde of Sora’s chest. His hand was large enough now that it almost completely covered it. The skin was smoother than the rest of Sora’s chest, and the sparse brown hair on Sora’s chest didn’t grow on it. The skin was still warm as the rest of him and the calm thump of his heartbeat felt like it matched the pulse in Riku’s wrist.

Maybe he was just stupidly romantic as he always was, but Riku felt like the touch was more intimate than the fact that they were both naked, Sora’s thighs snug around Riku’s hips. Sora’s hand drifted up and covered Riku’s hand, inhaled deeply and let the breath go with a smile. “This one’s my favorite...”

Riku gave him an incredulous look, because how could it be? He’d lost his heart. Riku could hardly think of anything worse. Sora however, thought differently.

He leaned down until their chests pressed together, their faces close. Sora’s look was so fond it made Riku feel a little shy. “It’s my proof,” Sora said. “Proof that my heart is strong. Strong enough to save Kairi,” His hips moved so he could lay more comfortably on Riku’s body. “Strong enough to save Riku. I don’t care if that means losing my heart. I know it will find its way back.” His hand moved between them to press against the mess of scar tissue on Riku’s side, his own proof that no danger was big enough to keep him from protecting Sora. “And if it doesn’t, you’ll guide it home.”

Riku hummed and leaned up to kiss what he could reach, first his chin and then his mouth, smile warm against Riku’s own.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyfriends are multi-functional. They smell good, they make you feel confident and they're great fun to tease.

“Ugh, you asshole,” Riku complains as Sora deposits himself without a word into Riku’s lap. Sora’s no heavy weight champion by any means but he’s not as light as a feather as he acts sometimes.

“Rikuuu,” Sora greets him cheerfully and wraps an arm around his neck. He looks pensive for a moment before he leans in and buries his face in Riku’s neck.

“Ack! What are you doing, you...” Riku splutters and puts a hand on Sora’s waist as he wriggles on Riku’s lap.

Sora inhales deeply and leans back. “You smell good,” he says and smirks. “Manly.”

“It’s possible you’re the weirdest person I know,” Riku says and puts his other arm around Sora’s waist. Even if his best friend has the energy of a hurricane and just as much grace, it’s still nice to have him so close. They hardly have time to spend time together, usually only at night. But there’s something to be said for Sora’s spontaneity.

“You’re so dramatic, I’m perfectly normal,” Sora says, his spiky hair flipping as he moves his head. “You’re wearing cologne, aren’t you?”

Riku flushes and jostles Sora on his lap. “Maybe.”

Sora laughs and puts his hand in Riku’s hair to ruffle it. He’s the only person who can get away with it without getting a death glare. After the ruffle, Sora hooks his fingers behind Riku’s ear and rubs the soft skin of his earshell. It’s nice but it’s also a little embarrassing because he knows Sora thinks his big ears are cute.

“I like it,” Sora says with a fond look. “Not that you don’t always smell good. But it’s nice. I feel kinda grubby next to you sometimes.”

Riku pulls him a little closer. Heresy. Sora always looks and smells great. He’s blessed with smooth skin, lovely thick hair and he always smells good, fresh like the soap he washes himself with and the smell of the outdoors, trees and grass and wind. He doesn’t need cologne, not when he smells like adventure and home all at once.

“You’re perfectly fine next to me,” Riku says and gives him a smile. Sora gets wriggles a little more and Riku winces when the wriggling gets just a tad uncomfortable. “Stop squirming, you two-leafed Paopu, you’re gonna crush my..”

Before he can finish his sentence Sora gives Riku’s nose a perfunctory kiss and in a flash of movement his hood is suddenly up over his head, his sight blocked. Riku protests loudly and tries to grab Sora but his best friend’s up and off his lap, cackling maniacally as he dashes out of the room, yelling something about Riku being a pretty boy and never going to catch him.

Riku will, but he’ll give him a headstart. It’s the manly thing to do.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the mayonnaise's fault.

It happens gradually. Sora is sure his best friend was possessed a few years ago, when this all began. Because he’s just as gentle and strong and kind as he was when they were small, the real reason why Sora thought all the worlds of him. Riku told him it was because he was scared and confused about who he was and what he wanted.

Now he’s so sure of himself, but in a calm, grounded way that makes Sora admire him even more.

For the first time in his life, Sora feels a little shy around him. His cheeks heat up, his heart starts to race, his stomach starts doing flip flops. He’s not stupid, he knows what a crush feels like. But a crush on Riku, it wasn’t something he ever saw coming.

Sora thinks of as many reasons as possible to spend time with him, even if he sometimes has trouble making eye contact without blushing and he’s so full of butterflies he feels like he could burst. He wonders what it would be like to hold Riku’s hands in his own, not as a best friend, but more. He thinks about how hugging him is different now, how Sora lingers in the fold of Riku’s arms because he doesn’t want it to end. He dreams about standing on his tip toes and kissing him.

“Here,” Riku says one day and holds out one of his sandwiches. Sora’s already finished his, but he’s always so hungry lately and Riku knows it. Still, Sora doesn’t like that Riku is eating less just because Sora’s a bottomless pit.

“I couldn’t, Riku!” Sora exclaims, waving his hands, even though he really wants to.

“You can,” Riku says and shoves the sandwich in one hand. It’s Sora’s favorite, certainly not Riku’s. Sora is overcome suddenly with the fact that Riku brought an extra sandwich with him just so he could share it with him. Sora takes a bite and hopes his face isn’t too red.

Riku’s easy, handsome smile nearly makes him melt. He’s so close to being a man, instead of a boy, and when Riku turns his face away Sora loses any semblance of self control and leans over to kiss his cheek.

He pulls away quick as he can and now Riku’s cheeks are red, his eyes are wide and there’s a little mayonnaise on his cheek.

“I, ah, there’s a little...” Sora reaches up to wipe the spot away and just as Riku moves in to return the gesture, Sora’s face moves and he doesn’t even have to stand on his tiptoes. It’s strange and new and a little ill aimed but they’re in tune in all ways so it becomes as perfect as Sora had dreamt it would be.

Bottomless pit or not, Sora abandons his sandwich so he can put his hands to a better, more perfect use.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora puts a ring on it. Again.

Sora is fully aware half the student body at the Keyblade Academy is in love with Riku, including his group of apprentices. Whenever he walks into Sora’s workplace there’s a combination of awed silence and exuberant greetings. Riku’s been officially banned from the Forge, because he’s proven to be too distracting in a place where concentration is key.

“Hello,” Riku says in reply to the starstruck apprentices and it’s like he doesn’t even realise the effect he has on them.

“We were working on hilts, but of course we’re honored with a visit from the legendary Master Riku!” Sora says with a teasing tone, his arms crossed over his chest.

Riku crossed his own arms and managed to look even more imposing, with his fancy Master clothes. Sora is dressed in his workclothes, the sleeves of his black shirt rolled up to show toned arms, hints of a colorful tattoo peaking out.

“Well, I did receive an invitation,” Riku says, looking straight at Sora with a smirk. “So here I am.”

Sora smirks right back at him and gestures for him to follow. “Got something for you,” he explains and two of the girls giggle behind their hands. “Yeah alright, back to work! When I get out here I want to see progress!”

Riku follows Sora through the workplace to his office and Sora holds the door open like the gallant gentleman he most certainly is not.

When the door clicks shut, Riku doesn’t turn around but hums pleasantly when his husbands moulds himself against Riku’s broad back, his arms curling around his waist.

“Please tell me you didn’t ask me down here to fool around,” Riku complains but with a fond tone.

“Isn’t that what having a husband is good for?” Sora teases and stands on his tiptoes to press his lips to Riku’s jaw. Riku leans into it with a sigh. “But no, I asked you down here because I do have something for you.” He lets go of Riku and walks to his desk, where he picks up a smooth wooden box that fit in his palm. He turns right back around and holds the box out to Riku.

“What’s this?” Riku asks and takes the box. He clicks the lid open and the look on his face makes Sora beam. “Sora...”

Long fingers take the content of the box out, a gold and silver band, the two metals mixing together seamlessly like marble.

A week ago Riku had returned from a mission that had gone awry. In the battle, he’d nearly lost a hand but managed to get away with a few broken fingers and a nasty wound that would most certainly scar. In the process, he’d also lost his wedding ring.

He’d be inconsolable. Nothing Sora did helped him out of his melancholy. So he got to work in the Forge.

“It’s... so beautiful,” Riku says and holds the ring out to Sora, who takes it from him with a smile. Sora slips it on Riku’s finger and presses his lips to it, cold metal and warm skin a pleasant sensation.

“I made it from a little bit of the Kingdom Key,” Sora explains and laughs at Riku’s shocked face. “It’s surprisingly malleable metal so it was easy.”

Riku sighs and puts his arms around Sora. The little gasp Sora made before Riku kisses him, so deep and passionate Sora has to lean his head back.

When Riku pulls away, Sora sighs happily, his eyes still closed. “How come you’re so good to me?” Riku asks, his face wonderfully handsome when Sora opens his eyes.

“Because you were upset, and that was unacceptable,” Sora explains. “Besides, you’re my sweetheart. I’d melt down every Keyblade that exists and make ten thousand rings out of them if it made you kiss me like that again.”

Riku leans down and kisses him again, not quite as intense as the one before but just as good.

“I think we can keep it at this one,” Riku says and kisses Sora’s forehead for good measure.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting good at goodbyes.

“Call me every day?” Sora mumbles, his mouth barely an inch from Riku’s, the smell of his skin and his soap and his cologne, the warmth radiating from him, just the slightest hint of barely there silvery stubble on his upper lip, all of these things sinking into Sora’s senses like he’s about to leave for a year.

Riku grins. “Not a chance,” he says because he’s such a jerk, even well into his thirties. “It’s only two weeks. I’ll call you when I have time.”

Sora whines and curls his hands tighter into Riku’s jacket. He wants to drag him back into their room, into their bed and keep him there. “What if I have nightmares?”

“Lucky you,” Riku says in such a soft voice Sora feels his insides melt. “That you married someone who can transcend space and maybe even time a little to fix that.”

Sora stands back down on flat feet and lays his face on Riku’s collarbone. He sighs deeply when Riku’s arms coil around him like the warmest, safest armor he could ever wear. He feels Riku lean down, but keeps his eyes closed to enjoy the hold.

“Be good,” Riku says and Sora shivers a little.

“Not a chance,” Sora retorts and kisses him for good measure. He’s a sleepy, frumpy mess compared to his showered and immaculately dressed husband but he still enjoys that even at his frumpiest, he can still get Riku to tighten his hold further on him like he’ll never let him go.

“I have to go,” Riku bemoans, sounding less like a teasing best friend and more like a forlorn lover. Sora prides himself with having a man of many parts. “I’ll be back for the gala in two weeks.”

Sora sighs and holds onto Riku’s hand as the other pulls away to leave. “Maybe you can come home a few hours early,” he says, voice sunny. “If you know what I mean.”

Riku laughs and picks up his bag. “Sora,” he says, his tone smooth. “It’s been almost twenty years. I know what that means.” And leans down to kiss his knuckles like he’s a knight and Sora is the sorrowful prince he’s leaving behind before letting go.

Sora stays where he is, saying goodbye dramatically, before Riku has shut the door behind him.

He shuffles back to bed and falls asleep with his knuckles pressed to his mouth like a kiss.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora thinks Riku's wonderful.

Sora sat quietly, while Riku tucked a blanket over his lap. The other had cut his hair, shorter than he’d ever cut it. Sora’s fingers longer to feel the texture of the baby hairs where his neck ended and his head began.

“Here,” Riku said and Sora gasped a little when warm ceramic touched his fingers. “Tea, your favorite.”

Sora took a dutiful sip and sighed when he realized it was his favorite. Of course Riku knew that, he knew everything about Sora. How Sora liked his tea, how he got cold easily, how he preferred to sleep on his stomach, how he liked to sing but he was a little shy about it because he was convinced he wasn’t very good.

So Riku got him his favorite tea, wrapped him in a blanket because he’d just gotten back from a hot world and the milder climate of Radiant Garden felt chilly, slept on his side so Sora could sleep in his safe shadow, sang horribly out of tune so Sora would giggle and not feel so silly when he sang.

He was like that, his Riku. Always thinking of ways to make Sora happy.

“Hey,” Sora said and set the teacup. He cupped Riku’s face in his hands and leaned down.

Riku looked up at him, looking tired but happy. Maybe because they were together again. It was both their favorite states of being. Together.

“I think you’re wonderful,” Sora said, uncharacteristically quiet. He couldn’t help himself, sometimes he just look at Riku and felt so full of feeling it needed somewhere to go.

Before Riku could protest, because he would have given the chance, Sora pressed first his nose to Riku’s nose and then his mouth to Riku’s mouth.

It was a nice, warm kiss that could’ve meant goodbye, could’ve meant hello. Either way, Riku melted into Sora’s grasp, like he’d cast a spell on him.

When Riku’s hands covered Sora’s, just as gentle as he was when he tried to make Sora warm again, it didn’t feel like goodbye or hello.

It felt like forever.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Implied mature!
> 
> Sora expected everything to be different.

Of the two of them Sora was most definitely not the early riser. He didn’t sleep the day away, but Riku was usually awake before Sora was. Today was an exception.

He thought he’d feel different, but he didn’t. He thought everything would have changed, but it hadn’t.

Sora sat on the edge of the decorative pool, his legs submerged in the water up to his knees. The house they were staying in, in Radiant Garden, was beautiful, high stone walls and a beautiful garden. He was pretty sure he shouldn’t have his legs in the pool, but it was so early, no one would know. The light was colourful in the way light is during sunrise and sunset, but with the pastels of sunrise as opposed to the burnished light of sunset.

He turned suddenly at the sound of feet on the gravel, a familiar gait. Sora didn’t look up when Riku sat down beside him, his back to the pool. Even though nothing felt different, Sora still felt a little shy.

“Surprised to see you out here,” Riku said softly, his voice still a little rough with sleep. Sora looked up and at him, broad shoulders slumped with relaxed ease, long legs in a pair of black pants, tiny smidge of pale ankle peeking out before disappearing back into black boots. The sweater Riku wore was worn, heather grey and soft and the edges of his silver hair seemed to meld into the fabric. “Couldn’t sleep?”

Sora shook his head and smiled at him. “Kept waiting for something to happen, but it didn’t,” He explained and watched intently as one Riku’s eyebrows raised.

“Tell me?” Riku asked.

Saying it in his head felt strange, but the idea of saying it out loud was even more daunting to Sora. They’d had a million first times of other things in their lives together, why did he think this one was going to be so different? It hadn’t even been a mind-blowing or life altering event. In fact, they’d spent most of the time giggling and putting a knee in the wrong place or catching a hand in another’s hair just a little too hard. It had been a little awkward and he’d even felt a little silly at times, but he’d been so full of love and butterflies it hadn’t mattered.

“Just, we’ve never done that before,” Sora attempted to explain. They’d done enough, it hadn’t been a leap from chaste kisses to falling into bed with one another, but it felt like a culmination. It had been the most vulnerable he’d ever felt physically with anyone.

“No,” Riku replied, giving him a fond look. “But we have now.”

Sora nodded. Of course Riku would be so calm, he always was. Sora reached over and put his hand in one of Riku’s. He revelled in how warm he was, just like he had last night, snorting laughter into the crook of Sora’s neck and gasping into his hairline just a moment later, but always in control, always mindful of Sora.

“You expected everything to feel different?” Riku asked, reading his mind and wrapping his other warm hand around Sora.

Sora shrugged.

“Long as you enjoyed it, and wanted it,” Sora nodded his head fervently before Riku could continue. “Does it really matter?”

Sora shook his head and laid his head down on Riku’s shoulder. He smiled again when he felt Riku’s head tilt to lean on his, tucked together in the morning light. It happened so naturally Sora almost wanted to berate himself for thinking anything could really change them, when being together was one of the few constants in his life and always had been.

“Love you,” Sora mumbled, feeling sleepy as the air started too warm in the sun.

Riku hummed and turned to kiss his forehead, chestnut hair tickling his nose. “Me, too.”

Riku’s hands let go of Sora’s and along with his arms, came up to pull him into his side. Sora pushed his nose into the fabric of Riku’s sweater and could smell the soap it had been washed in, but he could smell Riku’s skin underneath and his cheeks flushed with the memory of Riku’s skin on his own only a few hours ago. So full of love, Sora closed his eyes and pressed his face into the curve of Riku’s body.

Underneath his clothes and his skin and the memory of being together like that for the first time, Sora could hear Riku’s heartbeat and suddenly it was the only thing he could hear.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teensy bit mature. 
> 
> Riku deals with turning thirty gracefully. Kind of.

Riku deals with turning thirty with as much grace as Sora is used to seeing him deal with any stressful situation. Sora isn’t quite sure why it’s a stressful situation, when Riku is actually at the peak of physical fitness (Sora gave up trying to justify how you can be with someone for nearly ten years and still have a silly heart that goes pitter patter whenever they start losing articles of clothing ages ago), a well respected Master (still the youngest ever!), a beloved, trustworthy friend and a loyal, loving husband. Not to mention, still Sora’s best friend in the whole wide world.

As far as Sora’s concerned, the more years are tacked on, the better Riku gets. Like fine wine or other things that get better the older they get.

“I’m going to meditate,” Riku says one morning, just a few weeks post turning thirty, and Sora immediately protests by putting his impressive husband in an impressive grip with his thighs. “Sora…”

Sora makes a pitiful noise and traps him further by wrapping his arms around his neck. “What’s more interesting, meditating or little bit of this?” Sora asks, already feeling Riku’s body at least agreeing with him.

Riku laughs and leans down to give him a fond kiss. “Think you gave me more than enough of this last night…” Which was a silly thing for Riku to say because how could one ever get enough of this?

When Riku made another bold attempt to pull away, Sora whined again. Meditating was Riku’s go-to lately to deal with what he was non-verbally communicating must be the end of the world. But thirty wasn’t old! And Sora is turning thirty in a few months too, so what the big deal is, Sora cannot seem to figure out. Like meditating’s going to change anything.

“Stay here,” Sora changes the tone of his voice to something softer, smoother. He runs his fingers through Riku’s fine, silver hair, giving way so easily to his touch, unlike Sora’s that tangled during the night. “I’ll lie really still and pretend I’m your focusing stone,” Sora offers, which makes Riku burst into laughter and hide his face in Sora’s throat and shoulder.

“You know,” Riku mumbles into Sora’s skin and Sora’s pretty sure he probably doesn’t know. “Maybe I should take you with me. Can’t even think straight once you start talking to me in that tone of voice.”

Sora giggles and presses his mouth to the shell of Riku’s ear. “The fact that I’m naked probably helps.”

Riku leans up and sets his chin on one folded fist, looking fond and exasperated all at once. “I’m surprised you even noticed you are, seeing as how it’s your natural state.”

“As far as I’m concerned, wearing clothes is an unnatural state and we should fight against it,” Sora says sagely but grins when Riku laughs again. Most people always think he’s dorky and makes bad jokes, but Riku always laughs at them.

“I’ll stay here for a little longer, but when I get up I’m taking you with me,” Riku relents and Sora almost crows with victory. It’s not like missing out on meditating is going to make him any younger, but Sora refrains from saying that out loud.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fireworks inside and out.

“Thank you bring me up here,” Sora says, his head tilted in the cradle of his arms, the brightness of the fireworks on his face reminding Riku of a diamond, catching the light at every angle.

Riku shrugs. “It’s nothing...”

Sora laughs. “That’s such a Riku thing to say... _it’s_ _nothing_, _it’s_ _nothing_,” He says with a deeper voice to imitate Riku and reaches his hand across the wall. “You always know what will make me happy. I wish I could do that for you.”

Riku looks at the outstretched hand and thinks _you_ _do_ and wants to say it. Wants to reach back and take Sora’s hand. Wants and wants and wants and does nothing.

But a bright flash of blue and purple light shakes Riku and he thinks, what is fear when you’ve left your home behind, what is feeling undeserving when others have let you into their heart and given you friendship and trust, what is doubt when your greatest friend is looking at you like _that_.

Riku puts his fingers between Sora’s and when Sora smiles brighter than all the lights around them Riku lets go and says,

“You do.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature.
> 
> A small measure of peace.

“I can do this myself,” Riku mutters, but he doesn’t want Sora to stop. His whole body aches and the feeling of Sora’s hands moving over the layers of his clothes and armor feels soothing, like water rushing over smooth rocks, wind rushing through leaves. 

“Yeah,” Sora replies and mercifully doesn’t stop. He pulls away one pauldron once it’s untied and the weight slipping away makes Riku’s shoulder droop. “But I’m going to do it.”

Ever since they married a year ago Sora had been adamant about some things. I’m your husband, so I’ll do that. Let me do this, I’m your husband. Undressing after coming home from an off world mission was no different. There is a certain set of responsibilities Sora has claimed, and no matter how much Riku protests, Sora does them diligently every time.

The armor falls away under his firm touch first, coming to rest in a neat pile on the low table at the end of their bed. Sora stands before him and reaches around his waist to untie the sash that holds his top together. It’s almost an embrace, Sora’s blue eyes not breaking contact with Riku’s own, the sash coming loose, the dark grey linen forming a deeper V to reveal a pale chest and enough bruising to make Sora’s eyes widen just a little.

Riku doesn’t shiver when Sora pushes the top off his shoulders, his touch just as gentle as it when they undress for bed but it’s less urgent than when they undress to make love. “It looks worse than it is,” Riku offers, knowing full well Sora won’t buy it. Cure spells can only do so much on bruising, but they do heal in a day or two because of them, instead of a week or more. Sora doesn’t respond, but hooks his fingers into Riku’s trousers, pulling the drawstring keeping them up loose and moving them slowly off his hips.

Even though they’ve seen each other naked more times than Riku can count, he still feels vulnerable for a moment under Sora’s intense gaze.

“Bathroom,” Sora says and places a warm hand on his back to guide him towards their ensuite bathroom. Riku settles down on the stool and draws his knees up while he watches Sora prepare warm water. Again, something Riku could easily do on his own, but something Sora insisted he do. Riku takes the moment to admire his husband, tan arms and tattoos vibrant against the white shirt he’s wearing, sleeves rolled up while he works. He’d gotten his hair cut while Riku was away, the back so short it was almost buzzed and Riku’s fingers ached to find out if it felt soft.

“Not as bad as last time,” Sora remarks when he crouches in front of Riku with hot water a wash cloth, Riku opening his legs to give him more room. Sora washes him efficiently and quickly, more careful around the bruised areas and spending just a little bit more time on the places of Riku’s body he knew were Sora’s favourites, his ears, his legs, the slope between his shoulder blades. “Your students kept asking after you, it was very sweet. Oof…!” He exclaims when Riku puts his arms around Sora and pulls him close.

“I missed you,” Riku says and grins when Sora laughs but tries to wriggle away. Before Riku can pull him back Sora lifts his container of water and dumps the rest over Riku’s head, his silver hair going flat, sputtering water.

“There,” Sora laughs, nimbly getting out of the way. “All clean. Here you go.” And covers him with a warm towel.

Riku glares at Sora as he leaves the bathroom, likely to get Riku clean clothes, but he doesn’t feel any real frustration. It was so nice to be in his own home, in his own bathroom, smelling like his own soap and the smell of Sora’s cooking in the distance, he couldn’t feel anything but light.

He pads mostly dry into the bedroom where Sora has left a pile of clean clothes on their bed for him, his armor already gone. He changes into them and gives his hair another quick rub with the towel. If it wasn’t for the ache in his muscles and the occasional painful spot on his body here and there, it was as if he was just getting changed after a regular day of teaching.

After dinner Riku helps Sora clean up in the kitchen until he can’t take just brushing past one another anymore and crowds him up against the counter, presses his nose into his jaw, lips against his chin. Sora shivers in his arms and slips his arms around Riku’s neck, pulls him in closer. “Do you want to…” Riku says, even though he’s exhausted. Sora gives him a look like he knows Riku’s really too tired for anything too exciting but nods with an equally bashful and coy smile anyway because it’s been weeks.

Riku puts both arms under him and lifts him up, smiling when Sora laughs so brightly it warms him better than a shower and dinner and warm clean clothes ever could. Once again Sora helps him take his clothes off, but this time Riku returns the favour, his head cloudy with arousal once they’re both bare and Riku steers them onto their bed. It’s slow and a little clumsy but when it’s over Riku feels like he’s been wrapped in velvet, the ache in his muscles dampened by dopamine and oxytocin and all the love he feels for the person pressed close to him, their hearts beating together.

“I missed you, too,” Sora says when Riku clicks off the light, halfway asleep already.

Riku takes the blanket and pulls it up over their heads, so it’s like there’s no one else in the world but the two of them.

It takes him awhile to fall asleep, but being where he is fills his being with a measure of peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter at @laughertea.


End file.
